


Sated

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing, F/M, Smut, Teasing, post sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: “Friendly?” Cullen asks. “There was nothing ‘friendly’ about the way you pulled your spirit blade on me.”“You almost knocked me down with your shield,” Ari counters.“Oh you dodged it easily enough.”“A bit too easily,” she agrees.“Mhmm…perhaps I was…”“Distracted?” She offers, blue eyes peering at him.“Maybe…”





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weathering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weathering/gifts).



> So I did a fic giveaway on my tumblr, and here is the third place prize! Ari does not belong to me, she belongs to weathering, also known as onesparrow on tumblr.

Blissful, and still reeling from her victory in their recent sparring match, Ari stretches in the washing basin in front of her bed, and leans back against Cullen’s chest. “I do believe someone’s lost their touch,” she teases.

Cullen chuckles at Ari’s remark as his hands thread through her auburn hair, loose and damp from the bathwater.

“Puppy,” Ari continues. “Where you even trying to beat me?”

“Ari,” Cullen insists, his fingers now lightly tracing her pointed ear. “It wasn’t my fault someone decided they weren’t going to play fair. And in front of the new recruits too.”

She chuckles. “Oh, never mind. It’s good for them to see the Commander and Inquisitor in a friendly sparing match.”

“Friendly?” Cullen asks. “There was nothing ‘friendly’ about the way you pulled your spirit blade on me.”

“You almost knocked me down with your shield,” Ari counters.

“Oh you dodged it easily enough.”

“A bit too easily,” she agrees.

“Mhmm…perhaps I was…”

“Distracted?” She offers, blue eyes peering at him.

“Maybe…”

Cullen leans in for a kiss, but she chuckles and rises from the basin, making sure to sway her hips for him. She knows very well he loves her body, lithe and strong against him, hands on her velvety skin tanned to a copper. She also knows very well how he loves all of her scars. In the times they’ve been together he’s lavished every one. The ones on her stomach and shoulder, gifted from encounters with bears and dragons, and the burns on her shin and back. Frissons engulf her as she thinks of those times, and she can’t help but continue to sway her hips as she dries, feeling his unabashed gaze on her.

When he rises from the basin she wraps a towel around his neck and inches him closer to her as he rests his hand on her hips.

“Such a show off,” he chides with a grin. “When your sparring, when you’re in the bedroom…”

“Me? Remember that satisfied grin you gave me outside the Temple of Dumat? After all the fighting was done? And remember what happened during the night, when I pulled you aside, and you…well…”

When she moves her hips against his growing hardness, he rasps at the contact. “I remember,” he breathes, his hand gently massaging her toned back.

“I forgot. Tell me again.”

She can feel the smirk through the kiss he gives her, and hands wrapped around his lower back she leads him onto the bed. They’re wrapped in each other’s arms, hands tangling through hair, and she’s needy and demanding, hands traveling in a command for more of him. When they’re sparring together, Cullen with his sword and shield and Ari with her spirit blade, they play a game a passion. Playful, yet competitive. That game of passion carries on now, as nails rake into his back, his lips kissing the scar on her eyebrow, as well as the one on her jaw.

“Cullen,” she hums, his bearded face pressing kisses onto her neck. “I want… _ah_ …”

What she has been wanting is what he now gives, his face skimming down her body until his mouth finds her clit. Her thighs press around his face as his tongue makes patterns and swirls, fingers replacing them as his mouth moves down to her slit. She lauds him with praise for what he’s doing with his mouth and tongue, and when he chuckles in satisfaction the vibration makes her further press him into her. _More, now, yes._

A few more flicks of his tongue sends her over the edge and into euphoria, and when he moves on top of her and kisses her, her tastes dances between their mouths.

“Do I win?” he coyly asks, and in revenge she brings him to his back, so now she’s the one in control.

“Maybe,” she chides in a sing song voice, her hands hovering over his hardness, but only giving touches that are feather light.

“Ari…”

“Cullen,” she says in turn, hooking her legs over his hip, her heat over his cock. “My brave commander, do you want me like this?”

He nods.

“Tell me.”

“Yes,” he pants, grasping onto her hips.

Smirking, the room is filled with their cries of pleasure as she slides down, her palms on his chest as her fingertips brush against his nipples. His strong hands continue to grip her hips as she moves, grinding her hips into his.

“Mmm,” she moans. “You feel… _ah_.”

At her adorative praise he rises to meet her, wrapping his sinewy arms around her and tangling his hands through her hair as her lips meet with his. She is relentless, slamming into him, and between kisses and heated breaths he chants her name, and in turn she grabs ahold of his hair and exposes his neck. She lavishes kisses there, over his Adam’s apple and down to his shoulders.

“Get on top of me,” she says, and it’s an order he obeys as she allows him to bring her back down on the bed, his hand on her back as he guides her. She whimpers at the loss of him but moans once more when his fingers slide inside her, thumb circling around her clit. When she comes again, waves washing over her she guides his hips back to her, and it’s only with a few thrusts and whispers of his name on her lips that he comes, spilling inside of her.  
He’s warm and welcoming, and she outstretches her arms, wanting to feel his body over her.

“Cullen. Come here.”

She wraps her arms around him and strokes his back as she holds him, leaving kisses on his damp forehead. “So,” she begins, when her senses begin to return. “the brave commander has fallen once more.”

As he rolls off of her and chuckles, she rests her head on his chest as he smooths away her errant and wild hair. “How about another round tomorrow Commander?” Ari asks, peering up at him. “If you win you can have me any way you want me.”

“And if you win again?”

“You’ll do whatever I want.”

“Isn’t that what happens every night?

They share a fit of titters, and with one more kiss to the top of her head, Cullen begins to fall asleep. Ari though is still in a blissful cloud, content and sated.

She sighs. She doesn’t know what will happen, come the end of her journey, but here and now, with Cullen, and indeed every moment that they spend together, whether it be sparring or in the bedroom, a sparring of another sort, there is nothing but happiness. And perhaps that is enough.

It is, she resolves, as soon enough, she too drifts to sleep, Cullen still in her arms.


End file.
